As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Historically, the most common technique for customizing the operations of an IHS has been through software programs that are executed by the IHS. More recently, FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) cards are used to provide customized IHS functionality at hardware speeds, while doing so at an affordable price. FPGA card development is supported through abstraction interfaces that are supported by the manufacturers and developers of FPGA cards. Such interfaces provide support for monitoring and controlling certain aspects of an FPGA card's operation. However, such interfaces may provide little or no support for monitoring certain aspects of an FPGA card's operation.